Fiend Folio 1st edition
Fiend Folio is a sourcebook for 1st-edition Dungeons & Dragons, published in 1981. Creatures Aarakocra • Achaierai • Adherer • Aleax • Algoid • Al-mi'raj • Apparition • Assassin bug • Astral searcher • Babbler • Bat, giant • Berbalang • Blindheim • Blood hawk • Bloodworm, giant • Bonesnapper • Booka • Bullywug • Bunyip • Carbuncle • Caryatid column • Caterwaul • Cifal • Clubnek • Coffer corpse • Crabman • Crypt thing • Dakon • Dark creeper • Dark stalker • Death dog • Death knight • Demon • Demon, Lolth • Denzelian • Devil • Devil, styx • Devil dog • Dire corby • Disenchanter • Doombat • Dragon, oriental • Dragon, li lung • Dragon, lung wang • Dragon, pan lung • Dragon, shen lung • Dragon, t'ien lung • Dragon, yu lung • Dragonfish • Dune stalker • Elemental princes of evil • Elemental, Cryonax • Elemental, Imix • Elemental, Ogrémoch • Elemental, Olhydra • Elemental, Yan-C-Bin • Elf, drow • Enveloper • Ettercap • Eye killer • Eye of fear and flame • Firedrake • Firenewt • Fire snake • Firetoad • Flail snail • Flind • Flumph • Forlarren • Frost man • Galltrit • Gambado • Garbug • Giant • Giant, fog • Giant, mountain • Giant strider • Gibberling • Githyanki • Githzerai • Goldbug • Gorbel • Gorilla bear • Grell • Grimlock • Gryph • Guardian daemon • Guardian familiar • Hellcat • Hoar fox • Hook horror • Hornet, giant • Hound of ill omen • Huecuva • Ice lizard • Imorph • Iron cobra • Jaculi • Jermlaine • Kamadan • Kelpie • Kenku • Khargra • Killmoulis • Kuo-toa • Lamia noble • Lava children • Lizard king • Magnesium spirit • Mantari • Meazel • Meenlock • Mephit • Mephit, fire • Mephit, lava • Mephit, smoke • Mephit, steam • Mezzodaemon • Mite • Necrophidius • Needleman • Nilbog • Nonafel • Norker • Nycadaemon • Ogrillon • Osquip • Pĕnanggalan • Pernicon • Phantom stalker • Poltergeist • Protein polymorph • Quaggoth • Quipper • Qullan • Retriever • Revenant • Rothé • Sandman • Scarecrow • Screaming devilkin • Shadow demon • Sheet ghoul • Sheet phantom • Shocker • Skeleton warrior • Skulk • Slaad • Slaad, blue • Slaad, death • Slaad, green • Slaad, grey • Slaad, red • Slaad, Ssendam • Slaad, Ygorl • Snyad • Spawn of Kyuss • Stunjelly • Sussurus • Svirfneblin • Symbiotic jelly • Tabaxi • Tentamort • Terithran • Thoqqua • Thork • Throat leech • Tiger fly • Tirapheg • Trilloch • Troll • Troll, giant • Troll, giant two-headed • Troll, ice • Troll, spirit • Tween • Umpleby • Urchin • Vision • Vodyanoi • Volt • Vortex • Whipweed • Witherstench • Witherweed • Xill • Xvart • Yellow musk creeper • Yellow musk zombie Other Content * Forward by Don Turnbull * Treasure Type table * Random Monster tables ** by level ** by climate/terrain * Acknowledgements of who created each monster Category:Books Category:Sourcebooks Category:1st edition sourcebooks Category:Works by Don Turnbull Category:Published in 1981